Mewtwo Strikes Back
by youroctober
Summary: What if during the first Pokémon movie, a fourth trainer made it to Mewtwo's palace on New Island? What if that trainer happened to be Gary Oak? Better yet, what if Ash was still trying to get over his feelings for said trainer? AshxGary. Slash.
1. The Birth of Mewtwo

**-Chapter One-**

Alright, so I am very proud to present my second Palletshipping story. Full credit for this one goes to Girl Number One, who gave me this fantastic idea. Essentially, this is going to be the first Pokémon movie, but with Palletshipping included. I know a lot of people, including myself, were very disappointed that Gary was present for a whopping total of three seconds in the first movie, and so I've taken the liberty of adding him in. First, I watched the movie and paused every few seconds, writing down exactly what was being said and done. Then, I added in some extra bits of information to make the text easier to read. Finally, I went through the entire story and twisted it around to add the Ash/Gary relationship.

I'll be able to update this with about a chapter a week, though at some points that might be stretched to a chapter every two weeks. This is difficult to write, because I want to preserve the movie's style and dialogue while making it a good story, and simply watching the movie and typing everything that happens is a long process in itself. So please be patient, and I'll try my best to write as quickly as I can.

This story is rated M for sexual scenes in later chapters. If you're uncomfortable with the idea of two males in this sort of situation, please don't read any further. Of course, I don't own Pokémon, and I don't in any way own any of the original plot ideas, dialogue, or characters from the first movie. I'm merely borrowing and adapting them for my own personal entertainment, and hopefully, for yours as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Life. The great miracle...and the great mystery. Since the beginning of time, humans and Pokémon alike have searched for its meaning. Many strange and wondrous legends have evolved from the pursuit of life's mysteries, but none is stranger than this tale of the most powerful Pokémon of all...

***

Though his eyes were shut, a red light was pulsing through his eyelids, beckoning him to take a peek. His limbs were weightless, and he felt as though he was floating in space. The thoughts in his mind processed slowly, seeming to squeeze themselves through a thin tube. As he continued to take deep breaths, his chest rising and falling, the thoughts became clearer. He was gaining consciousness, and his curiosity forced him to open his eyes.

'_Where...am I?_'

He soon realised that he was indeed floating, though it wasn't in mid-air as he had originally suspected. Rather, he was stuck in some sort of red, bubbly liquid. From behind the glass that contained him, he saw creatures staring back. Though he wasn't sure how, he knew that they were humans. Scientists. He failed to recall how he had learned this, nor was he sure of why he was stuck in a glass cylinder, and this troubled him deeply.

'_This...this is not the same. Was everything before just a dream?_' He shut his eyes again. The life was being sucked out of him, and before he could fully process what was occurring, he felt himself drift off. '_Why..._'

He wanted to hang on, to continue to ponder this dilemma, when he heard movement from outside of his container. People were speaking.

"Doctor, look at this," a female voice said sharply.

"What?"

"Its brainwaves. They're surging!"

"Let me see." A moment's silence, and then, "She's right!"

Several voices broke out at once.

"_Finally_!"

"Let's run another scan!"

"Its mind is racing!"

He cracked his eyes open again, and his vision was blurrier than before. All he could hear was the babble of loud voices. Strange images were racing through his mind. He saw himself swimming through clear, blue water. His body was lithe, supple, and quite small...

'_Those voices_,' he thought, forcing the images from his head. They confused him, and he had to concentrate on what was taking place around him. '_They're outside...where _I_ must be_.'

The urge to escape overwhelming, he felt his body shake and his eyes burn. The glass surrounding him began to crack, and a siren went off in the distance. Finally, as the humans began to turn their heads, the glass shattered, releasing the red liquid. He sat cross-legged as it pooled to the floor, and he took in his first breath of sharp air. It stung his nose, but it filled his chest and allowed his thoughts to become sharper, clearer. He observed the people around him; he was frightened of them, though he knew not why. The air was chilly, and so he drew his legs closer to his body.

"Radio Giovanni's helicopter, tell him what—"

"_Quiet_!" a man's voice rang out. "Let us hear its psychic powers."

The humans gathered around him, and he was capable of making out their faces. The man who had just spoken had brown, wavy hair, rectangular glasses, and a grin plastered across his face. Each of the humans was dressed in a trench coat, and other than the man who seemed to be in charge, they were all eyeing him with apprehension.

"Psychic powers?" he asked softly. He wasn't sure what this meant, and he thought back to how he had just escaped. Was that a demonstration of these 'powers'?

"For years we've struggled to clone a Pokémon to prove our theories," the man explained, "but you're the first specimen to survive."

He motioned with a sweep of his arm to the wall opposite them, where a strange portrait hung. It seemed to be very old. It was inscribed with runes, and at its center was a creature with a large head and tail. "That is Mew, the rarest of all Pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mew_two_.

'Mewtwo...' he muttered, reflecting on his name. It disgusted him. "Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?"

"You are far greater than Mew," the man assured him. "You have been improved through the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers."

"So I am simply the end result of your experiment," Mewtwo spat, his voice shaking with rage. "What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?"

"Oh, our experiment isn't over yet—it's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins."

Mewtwo curled into a tighter ball, glaring at them furiously. His mind was besieged with the hate that he felt, and he could think of nothing else. He didn't want to know how he had been created, or how he had learned to speak. He didn't want to know more about Mew, or these scientists, or any of this.

'_These humans, they care nothing for me._'

The scientists around him began to shake one another's hands, applauding their colleagues for their efforts. They were smiling and laughing, rambling on about the work they had done and what they had achieved. His eyes narrowed at this display, and he looked down at his hands. Pushing his three digits together, he listened to their self-congratulations, and strange images began to appear in his head again. He was floating through the clouds, light as a feather, heading over to a mountain...he was wonderfully free...

Instead of brushing away the images like last time, he embraced them, allowing each one to fuel his anger. _'Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment? A laboratory specimen?_'

He wanted to be liberated, and to drift about peacefully, high in the sky. He had no intentions of being trapped in a laboratory like a rat.

He sat up straighter, and felt the energy pulsing through his body once again. _'This cannot be my destiny!'_

Glass containers around the laboratory were beginning to crack, and as the energy flowing through him grew stronger, he felt his body levitate into the air. Before the humans could react, he spread his arms out wide, and all those around him instantly flew back, yelling in surprise. His psychic energy, taking the shape of a blue orb that surrounded him, let loose a current of raw power, and several machines in the room caught fire. A group of metal claws reached down, attempting to hold him in place, but with no more than a flick of his hand he smashed them all into pieces.

He snapped his head to the left and the right, each time causing the walls in both directions to crumble. The humans were crying out in horror now, unsure of what to do, and he revelled in their panic. He scanned the crowd in order to find the man in charge, and before long he spotted him through a sheet of flames. Breaking through the latter with ease, he stared down at the panting scientist.

"We dreamed of creating the strongest Pokémon," the man breathed, "and we succeeded."

Fury welling up inside of him like an unstoppable force, Mewtwo let all of his energy rush out of his body, and watched as a beam of burning light burst through the ceiling of the laboratory. There was one colossal detonation, which shook the very core of his being, and then smoke began to drift all around him.

"Behold my powers," he exclaimed savagely. "_I_ am the strongest Pokémon in the world—stronger even than Mew."

He was standing in the rubble of the laboratory, and the stench of burning metal reached his nose. Disgusted, he began to walk away from the building, satisfied by the destruction he had caused. What had once been a powerful, luxurious facility was now reduced to nothing.

He swung his head back as he heard a loud, unfamiliar noise, and watched as a helicopter descended nearby. He was wary and uncertain. Were more humans about to arrive? Would he have to destroy another one of these people?

The helicopter touched down smoothly, and he had to squint through the smoke in order to see a broad-shouldered man step out of its confines. He watched as the stranger began to walk towards him, and he tensed his arms, ready to attack.

"Those fools thought you were a science experiment," the man said in a deep voice, approaching slowly. "But I...I see you as a valuable partner. "

"Partner?" he asked, weighing the word in his mind. It pleased him, and his anger began to dissipate.

The man nodded, smiling. "With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the world."

"I don't need your help for that, human."

"A wildfire destroys everything in its path," the man replied. "It will be the same with your powers unless you learn to control them. _I_ can help you do that."

Mewtwo regarded him for a moment, and then asked, "How?"

"Trust me, and I'll show you a way to focus your powers that will make you invincible."

He stared at the ruined laboratory, watching as smoke began to drift out into the sky. He hesitated, and then gave a curt nod of his head.

"Show me."

***

Mechanic arms attached plates of metal to Mewtwo's ankles, arms, chest and torso. His head was covered by a helmet. The entirety of the machinery was attached to heavy cables, which were plugged into a large device at the other end of the room. It seemed to weigh him down, and he felt as though it was harder than ever to summon his psychic powers.

"You say this armour protects my body," he said. "But it suppresses my powers."

"Your powers are not being suppressed," Giovanni explained, "they're being focused. Learn to use them to accomplish your purpose."

"What is that?" he asked, desperate for an answer.

"Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear."

Mewtwo was silent, reflecting on this. The man who had introduced himself as Giovanni seemed to be knowledgeable about his powers, and he couldn't help but wonder if he knew more than that. Could this Giovanni perhaps know what was his purpose in life? His destiny? His reason for living?

He was not meant to be an experiment. Of that much, he was certain. But if that was the case, where did his purpose lay? Was it hidden somewhere in this enormous building Giovanni had brought him to? It was more than he could hope for.

Giovanni left the room, and Mewtwo waited patiently to see what was to happen next. He was eager to try out his new armour, and to prove how powerful he really was.

A door began to rise in front of him, light flooding into the small room where he stood. A growl reached his ears, and he saw an enormous Onyx at the other end of a wide battle field. Giovanni, who was seated in a section high above them with his Persian, took a moment to watch the combatants. He then snapped his fingers, and Mewtwo stepped out into the light.

He filled himself with power, allowing the force of it to flow through his veins, and immediately he felt it being focused. He could control it, and shape it as he liked, and this delighted him.

His eyes snapped up to lock with his opponent's, and he slowly lifted a hand into the air. Twisting his fingers ever so slightly, he focused on his adversary's body, and within seconds, the Onyx was surrounded by an aura of blue light. It writhed in pain as it was lifted off of the ground, eyes wide in shock. Before its trainer had the chance to react, it flew backwards and hit the wall with a cry.

"So _this_ is my power," Mewtwo muttered, watching his foe slide down to the ground.

***

He began to master his technique, learning new ways to force the energy into his hands, where he could then manipulate it with ease. He was brought to distant valleys to stand before rampaging Taurus, all of which were heavy and powerful Pokémon. Mewtwo had no trouble with using his psychic powers to have them lifted off the ground, hovering in midair, howling in pain, so that Team Rocket could throw their Poké Balls and capture them.

_He_ was in control now.

He would smirk as he battled trainer after trainer, taking on each of their Pokémon. Be it an Alakazam, a Magneton, or even the combined attacks of the fierce Nidoking and Arcanine belonging to a trainer from Pallet Town, he crushed them all in a matter of minutes.

But _why_ was he here? He could not find an answer to that haunting question.

Alone one day in the room where Giovanni had first brought him, head bowed to the ground, he let the truth sink in. It was cold and bitter, but he had to accept it. This battling, this controlling of his strength, it was satisfying, but it was an empty happiness if he had nothing to fight for.

He had killed his creators, and so he could not seek answers from them. When he interrogated Giovanni, he received nothing but the same, infuriating reply: to be patient. How much longer was he expected to wait? Living like this, without a meaning, was wearisome. He felt aimless, lost, and he longed to know how those who had been born, not created, lived their lives. How did they feel, waking up every morning, knowing that they were headed somewhere? That they had a goal to achieve?

"Now I fully perceive my power," he said to himself. "But what is my purpose?"

"To serve your master." Mewtwo started as Giovanni stepped into the room. He wasn't aware that his partner had been listening. "You were created to fight for me. _That_ is your purpose."

"That cannot be," he retorted, feeling some of his old anger return. "You said we were partners. We stood as equals."

"You were created by humans to obey humans," Giovanni snapped. "You could never be our equal."

"Humans may have created me," Mewtwo said in a low voice, "but they will never enslave me. This cannot be my destiny!"

This could not be. It was too much. Was Giovanni, the one who had funded his creation, about to turn on him, as well? In a heartbeat, he ripped his armour out of its cables, ignoring the sparks that jumped around him.

"Stop this now!" Giovanni yelled, taking a few steps backwards.

"I was not born a Pokémon, I was created," Mewtwo said, ignoring the order. "And my creators have used and betrayed me, so I stand alone!"

An enormous wave of power blasted out of his body, and he heard Giovanni's roars as the walls began to collapse around them. There was an earth-shattering explosion, and before he could observe the full effects, Mewtwo flew out of the building. He shot through the sky, and made his way towards the sea as his blood boiled. Why had that human betrayed him? His purpose was not to be enslaved by his own creators. Had they no understanding of his powers? Did no one know his destiny?

He arrived at the small island where the laboratory had once stood. Its remains were still there, and he quickly took off his armour and tossed it into the debris. He walked to the shore, the salty tang of the water filling his nose, and sighed.

"Who am I?" he asked, staring at the waves. "What is my true reason for being?" He curled his hands into fists. "I will find my own purpose. I will purge this planet all of those who oppose me, human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning. The reign of Mewtwo will soon begin."


	2. Invitation to Danger

**-Chapter Two-**

Alrighty, here's chapter two. Thank you so very, very much for all of the reviews. I definitely wasn't expecting such a positive reaction! This chapter went through several revisions, and was beta read by the wonderful **Night Foliage**, who has definitely polished the text and made it much better than it was before. I'd also like to let everyone know that I've got a little list up on my profile called "My Playlist", which is a list of the songs that I listen to as I write this story. I just got the Digimon soundtrack, so the list will probably be changing soon. I'd suggest you all check out any songs on the playlist that you might not have heard of, because they're all really great. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you leave a review. I love them very much.

* * *

Surrounded by the sea, with the bright sun overhead, Ash, Misty and Brock were taking a break from their Pokémon adventures. Pikachu and Togepi were closer to the shore, watching the waves and sniffing various flowers. Brock was busy preparing their lunch, an apron tied around his waist and a large spoon in his hand. Misty was hovering nearby, ready to hand over whatever ingredients Brock needed.

"Hungry..." Ash slumped onto the table, his voice feeble. "Need food."

"Oh, Ash," Misty snapped, hands on her hips. "You haven't done a thing all day!"

"I'm too weak to work, Misty!" he replied. "I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

She groaned, eyeing him in exasperation.

"This lunch is going to be just perfect for you, Ash," Brock announced. "It's my Lazy Boy No Chew Stew!"

Pikachu and Togepi suddenly ran towards them in alarm. Wondering what had scared them, the trio looked up, and they noticed a man pointing a finger in their direction. He was tall, and sporting both a red bandana and a yellow vest.

"Hey," he called out, "you there! I'm looking for a Pokémon trainer named Ash, from Pallet Town! D'you know him?"

Ash sat up in his seat. "Yeah, he's me."

He ripped a Poké Ball off his vest. "Let's have a match!" He paused, and then smirked. "Unless you're afraid to lose."

"Ha! I'm afraid you're going to lose this one," Ash said. He jumped away from the table while grabbing a Poké Ball from his belt.

"Ash!" Misty scolded. "You just said you were too weak to work!"

"That's right," he agreed, "I _am_ too weak to work. But a Pokémon battle isn't work!"

"_That_'s progress," Brock muttered, continuing to stir their stew. "At least his mouth is working."

"Pika," Pikachu said, cocking his head.

Ash clicked on the middle of his Poké Ball, allowing it to expand. He threw it into the air, and as it came back towards the ground, there was a burst of red light. Bulbasaur emerged from its confines, watching the other trainer warily. Ash's opponent copied his actions, though he sent out a Donphan. The elephant-like Pokémon pawed the ground, ready to fight.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur charged, and the other trainer ordered Donphan to use its Rollout attack. Donphan promptly curled into a ball and sped forward, nearly hitting its target, but Bulbasaur jumped high into the air just in time, landing on the ground unscathed.

Ash blocked his face with his arm to protect himself from the dust that Donphan was kicking up. As the rolling Pokémon went to hit Bulbasaur again, he yelled, "Bulbasaur, Solarbeam attack!"

Bulbasaur leapt up to avoid being hit, and this time, the bulb on his back began to glow. He was motionless for a few seconds, sucking in the sun's rays, before hurtling an incredible blast of green light at his foe. Donphan flew back, and failed to rise despite its trainer's demands. Ash punched his fist into the air as the other trainer recalled his Donphan, a grimace twisting his features.

"Great job, Bulbasaur," Ash said, running towards his Pokémon. He rubbed the Grass-type's head and smiled. "You did it!"

Bulbasaur grinned and stood up on his hind legs, celebrating their win.

"Not so fast," his opponent snarled. He threw a second Poké Ball, this time calling out a Machamp. Veins were popping out of its bulging muscles, and it unleashed a cry that made the hair on Ash's arms stand up.

Ash had Bulbasaur return to his side before sending out Squirtle. The pint-sized turtle was not intimidated by Machamp's bulk, and instantly ran towards it. Machamp lunged to catch him in its grasp, but Squirtle was too quick—he flew over top of its head, only to receive a firm kick as he landed.

Pleased to have weakened its foe, Machamp turned and dived again, but Squirtle was ready this time. He followed Ash's command and sucked in a mouthful of air, jumping away to avoid being hit. He held his breath for a moment, and then let loose a furious stream of bubbles. Machamp fell to the ground the moment they hit his chest, knocked out by the force of the attack.

Victorious, Squirtle ran to Ash, leaping up into his arms in a single bound. The other trainer, now infuriated, took three Poké Balls into his hands and let them fly. Pinsir, Venomoth, and Golem emerged. Unimpressed, Ash let Pikachu use his shoulder to rocket into the air, sending an electric blast to stop the charging Pokémon in their tracks.

The impact created a blinding light, forcing Ash to shield his eyes. When he gingerly pulled away his hand, he saw that his opponent's Pokémon were all on the ground, unconscious. He noted that Golem's legs seemed to be twitching.

The trainer stood with his mouth wide open, staring in disbelief. He put his hands on his head and gasped. "What? No!"

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"Well, that sure was a shocking ending," Misty said, picking off a piece of bread to feed to Togepi.

Brock smirked, digging a spoon into his soup. "Shocking that Ash moved so fast."

"Briii!" Togepi added.

Ash gave Pikachu a hug, and the small Pokémon climbed up onto his shoulder. Unbeknownst to him, as he celebrated and laughed with his Pokémon, he was being closely watched.

***

The three members of Team Rocket were perched on top of a cliff, staring down at the match through their binoculars. Grins were evident on each of their faces.

"There's another credit on Pikachu's charge account!" said James, squinting through his high-tech binoculars. He adjusted the settings and zoomed in.

"We've got to grab it!" Jessie replied.

"I knows we've got to grab some rare Pokémons for the boss," Meowth said, pulling his binoculars away from his eyes, "but it wouldn't be such a bad idea to grab a little bite to eat, would it?"

"We didn't come here to steal a meal!" Jessie reminded him.

"I'd settle for a taste of that Pika Chow," James lamented. He watched as Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon ate, feeling his stomach grumble angrily.

"I'm starvin'..." Meowth sighed, shoulders sagging.

"I can cook something," Jessie offered, pulling out a frying pan.

"Thanks," he said, "but the last time you cooked, you wiped out eight of my nine lives."

They sighed in defeat. It had been a long time since any of them had had a proper meal. They were usually on the road, hunting around for Pikachu. Hungry and unhappy, they returned to their observation of the brats below.

***

High above in the sky, a Fearow was circling the air. Its enormous wings flapped every few seconds, and it cawed as it swooped lower. Attached to its neck was a camera, though it was unaware of its accessory.

Miles away, a woman was standing in a dark room, eyes glazed over and mouth firmly shut. Her bright red hair punctured the dull grays and blacks that composed the pallet of her surroundings. Her body, held perfectly still, was clothed in a scarlet dress. Atop her head was a hat of the same colour. She was busy watching several screens, onto which the images caught by Fearow's camera were being projected.

The screens alternated between showing pictures of a Pikachu nibbling on a piece of food and the face of a young trainer. She studied the boy's features as the image paused. He had battled well, and he was most worthy of meeting her master.

She took a moment to consider his Pokémon. Though they were not evolved, they seemed to be remarkably powerful. For a Pikachu to be able to take out three Pokémon with a single attack was quite a feat.

Mind made up, she opened her mouth to speak, though her expression remained the same.

"Master," she said in a soft voice, "shall I extend an invitation to these trainers as well?"

She paused, watching as the videos flickered slightly. She then bowed her head. "As you wish."

***

Ash was scraping his spoon against the bottom of his bowl, trying to get the remaining drops of stew. It had been a delicious meal, and he now felt fully energized. That battle had been too easy, though his opponent had ended up being a nice guy. He was apparently a trainer from Celadon City who was travelling through the area. Once he had heard about Ash from some other trainers, he had wanted nothing more than to battle him. Of course, the match hadn't gone in his favour, but they had promised each other another battle in the future.

Ash hoped that the trainer would improve before they met again. He needed a challenge. Somebody that would test his skill and his abilities. He perused the list of trainers in his head, trying to think of which one could offer him a good match. One in particular came to mind, but the name in itself made him cringe.

Gary Oak.

Of course, Gary would offer him a great battle. His Pokémon were well-trained, and he was a strategic and versatile trainer. However, Ash wasn't about to go out and find him. That would be ridiculous. He couldn't so much as speak to Gary, because, well...it would be too awkward. Far too awkward.

He sighed, miserable at the thought of it, and brought his spoon to his lips. At that moment, an enormous gust of wind knocked him clean out of his chair, and the entire table flipped over. Bulbasaur and Squirtle went flying into the air, and they all crashed to the ground with a _thump_.

Rubbing his throbbing neck, Ash sat up and made sure that everyone was alright. Misty was mumbling darkly under her breath, comforting her shaking Togepi, and Brock was trying to salvage what was left of the knocked-over pot of stew.

Ash turned his head and saw who had caused the disturbance: a Dragonite with a bag at its side, held in place thanks to a strap slung casually over its shoulder. It tucked its wings behind its back and approached the ruffled trainers.

"Hey, watch where you're flying," Ash grumbled. The Dragonite ignored his comment and held out an envelope. "Huh? Something for me?"

Misty, Brock, and all of the Pokémon approached as Ash pulled out a strange object from the envelope. It was as thin as paper, though not quite as flexible, and a gray Poké Ball was printed on its center. Ash opened his mouth to ask what it was, when a beam of light was suddenly projected from the ball's center.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed as the shape of a woman appeared before them.

The miniature lady curtsied, and then said, "Greetings, Pokémon trainers. I bear an invitation."

"She's really small, but really pretty," Brock noted, incapable of keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"You have been chosen to join a select group of Pokémon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest trainer, at his palace on New Island." A map replaced the woman, and red dots were traced on it, leading out into what seemed to be a representation of the sea. "A chartered ferry shall set out from Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island this afternoon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once. My master awaits you." The woman returned, curtsied again, and then disappeared.

"Uh, is there a rewind button?" Brock asked, gazing with longing at the spot where the woman had once stood.

"Should we go?" Misty asked.

"Of course we should!" Brock yelped, spreading his arms wide. "I've got to meet her!"

"I guess the world's number one trainer wants to challenge _me_ to a match!" Ash smirked.

"Pika!" Pikachu handed him a slip of paper that had fallen from the envelope.

"Well, we've got to let him know right away," Misty said, showing Ash the page.

"I'm saying yes!" Ash quickly grabbed a pencil a put a check mark on the box next to the word 'yes'. He handed back the slip of paper to Dragonite, keeping the holographic invitation for himself.

Dragonite stepped back a few feet, thrust its wings out on either side, and then took off into the air after a running start. It had barely been airborne for more than thirty seconds, however, when its head slammed into a frying pan.

James, Jessie and Meowth all held the pan as tight as they could, stopping the Dragonite from pushing past them.

"We want to know what's so special about the twerp trio's special delivery!" Jessie shouted.

A slip of paper slid from Dragonite's bag.

"Hey, look!" Meowth said, abandoning the attempt to slow down Dragonite's departing.

"'Yes'?" James asked, squinting at the words printed on the note. "Yes to what?"

***

Dark clouds were beginning to gather, and it wasn't long before the ocean was churning. Deep in the depths of the water, where the light's rays could barely reach, a small Pokémon opened its eyes.

"Mew."

It looked up as the bubble containing it floated to the surface of the thrashing water. As the bubble emerged, it popped, and Mew quickly replaced it with a ball of pink light.

It flew into the sky, high above the forest, and let its pink tail stream out lazily. Its limbs felt stiff from being in the water for so long, but it had no time to stretch. There was something strange at work, and the darkening of the sky was not encouraging.


	3. Surviving the Storm

**-Chapter Three-**

This is a pretty long chapter, and I'm quite proud of it. It was again beta read by the wonderful **Night Foliage**, to whom I am so grateful. This is one of my favourite parts of the movie! If anyone has noticed, I've been naming all of the chapters off of song titles from the movie's soundtrack. If you picked that up, I'm very proud of you! I would suggest checking out the soundtrack on YouTube, or acquiring it if you can, and listening to the song "Surviving the Storm" and "Invitation to Danger" throughout this chapter. Sort of sets the mood, as that's what I was listening to. I hope that you enjoy, and that you leave a nice review to make my day!

* * *

Gary scratched behind Eevee's ear, smiling to himself. It had been a long day, and he estimated that they had battled at least twenty trainers. He had seen plenty of Ratticate, Sandshrew, and Pidgeotto, though the occasional Chansey or Hitmonlee had been sent out. Each Pokémon had been experienced and well-trained, and so Eevee and himself were both exhausted. In spite of his weariness and aching muscles, he was pleased. Eevee's Bite attack was improving drastically, and Take Down wasn't looking too shabby, either. Many of the trainers had expressed their admiration for his Normal-type Pokémon, and he knew it was well-deserved.

"Ready to head in, Eevee?" he asked, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Ee!" was the reply. Eevee came to his side as he crouched down, searching through his backpack for a bottle of water. The walk home would be a long one, and it was hot outside. He knew that he was bound to get thirsty.

"Huh?" Gary looked over his shoulder as he heard a loud noise off in the distance. The sky was getting darker, though moments earlier it had been a brilliant blue, and he wondered if a storm was coming in. Had he heard thunder? He was about to pull his parka out of his backpack when he saw something flying towards them. "What's that?"

It seemed to be a small helicopter, but he couldn't be sure. Was it a Pokémon? Some sort of rare, unknown species? He was about to grab his Pokédex when he realised that it was a Dragonite.

"Still up for another fight?" He turned to Eevee and grinned eagerly.

"Ee! Ee!"

"This one's mine," he smirked. "I wonder what grandpa will say when he finds out that I've got a Dragonite."

He watched as the large Pokémon continued to fly in their direction, and it became apparent that it was heading right for them.

"Uh..." He backed up a few feet, waiting for the Dragon-type to slow down or change its course. Eevee, who had previously been standing by Gary`s feet, ran towards the left, and its trainer was soon close behind. He just managed to avoid being ploughed over, as the Dragonite sailed down to where they had been standing only moments earlier. The wind ruffled his shirt and caused his hair to whip around in his face.

He scooped Eevee into his arms and narrowed his eyes. Dragonite were extremely rare, as there weren`t many in the wild, and the likelihood of meeting one was very improbable, to say the least. Stranger still was the fact that the Dragonite had just flown directly towards them, which was very bizarre behaviour for any type of Pokémon. What was going on here?

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gary yelled as it tucked its wings behind its back.

"Ee!" Eevee growled.

Instead of acknowledging the words, Dragonite began to look through the bag strapped over its shoulder. Perplexed as to why a Pokémon was carrying a bag, Gary stepped forward to inquire, when an envelope was thrust in his direction.

"What's this thing?" he asked, flipping open the envelope. He pulled out a thin, metallic device and frowned. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

As if to answer his question, a beam of light shot out from the center of the Poké Ball imprinted on the piece of machinery. A miniature young woman floated before him.

"Greetings, Pokémon trainer. I bear an invitation," she said in a soft, soothing voice. "You have been chosen to join a select group of Pokémon trainers at a special gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest trainer, at his palace on New Island. A chartered ferry shall set out from Old Shore Wharf to take you to the island this afternoon. Only trainers who present this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at once. My master awaits you."

"The world's greatest Pokémon trainer, huh?" Gary said after a moment's silence. "Well, I guess I'm not surprised. We've been doing great lately, eh, Eevee?"

"Eevee!" the small Pokémon barked excitedly. It wiggled its tail and began to dance around Gary's feet, causing the trainer to laugh at its enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm saying yes." He pulled out a marker from his backpack, grabbed the slip of paper within the envelope, and coloured in the box parallel to the word 'yes'. "Alright, you make sure this gets back to that Pokémon trainer safely." He handed the page to Dragonite and frowned, looking up at the sky. "It's getting real bad. That storm must be coming in faster than I thought."

Dragonite looked up as well and gave a low whine.

"You fly safe," Gary advised, pulling his parka out of his bag. "I want a chance to battle this guy."

As Dragonite took off into the sky, Gary returned Eevee to its Poké Ball and began to run towards the port. He knew where it was, as he had been there earlier that morning, and he hoped to make it before it started raining.

He wondered who this great trainer was. Why hadn't he heard of him before? What kind of Pokémon did he have? What sort of trainers were going to be at this palace?

He smirked, and wondered if Ash was going to show up. Would he be worthy of receiving an invitation? He allowed himself a low chuckle at the thought of his rival's face if they both went.

The last time the two had run into each other, he had been caught off guard, although his surprise hadn't been nearly as entertaining as Ash's. He could still vividly recall the shade of red that the boy's face had turned; his skin had practically blended in with the rim of his hat.

The memory made him laugh, but also caused a sort of bitter pain. Things hadn't always been so awkward between them. Gary could clearly recall the good old days when they had gotten along, aspiring to become Pokémon trainers together. That was all in the past, of course, but he was allowed to reminiscence once in a while, wasn't he?

***

As Ash, Misty and Brock ran into the building, they breathed a sigh of relief. It was pouring outside, and they were glad to finally be somewhere warm. Dozens of trainers had arrived already, checking out each others' Pokémon and chatting.

Although he was wet and shivering, Ash couldn't help but take a moment to observe the different Pokémon around him. He was especially keen on talking to the trainer of the Pidgeot by the counter: its long feathers were shining in the artificial light, and it was enormous. The Flying-type was clearly very well-trained.

Ash's eyes continued to roam across the room, observing the various conversations taking place.

"Chill out, Ratticate!" a young boy was whimpering.

"Kingler," an older man barked, "save your energy, would you?"

"I can't wait to get to New Island!" a girl said, brushing out her Ninetale's coat. "It's so cool!"

"Would Officer Jenny please report to the ferry entrance?" a man said on the loudspeaker, overriding the discussions taking place. "Officer Jenny to the ferry entrance, please."

Though Ash was fascinated by all of the action, Misty was less impressed. She pulled out a cloth and began to wipe off Togepi. "Togepi's totally soaked!"

"I can't believe how fast the storm came on," Brock noted, running a hand through his wet hair.

Pikachu shook rapidly in order to dry himself off, flinging drops of water into the air.

"Hey!" Ash yelped, using his arms to cover his face.

"Well, well, well," someone said in a snide voice. " Funny seeing you here, _Ashy-boy_."

Ash's expression was blank as he looked up. His heart was sinking faster than the S.S. Anne. His thoughts were on a standstill. It couldn't be. It wasn't. There was no way.

"Gary?" His voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied casually. "Though I'm surprised to see that _you_ are."

Ash forced himself to remain calm, though the comment stung more than he would have liked to admit. "I'm just as good of a trainer as you," he snarled.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu curled his tiny fists into balls.

"Take it easy, Ash," Brock warned him.

"Just let it go," Misty said. "He's trying to get you riled up."

Gary grinned. "You got an invitation too, eh? Ready to battle the world's greatest Pokémon trainer?" His eyes were nearly slits as he watched Ash trying to gain some sort of composure.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he grunted. When Gary opened his mouth, he felt the overwhelming urge to just _get away_, and so he turned to Misty and Brock and grimaced. "Come on, guys."

They went to sit on some benches in order to dry off, and Gary returned to his spot at the back of the room.

"Oh, that Gary," Ash said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe he got invited, too."

"It's actually not that surprising," Brock replied. "Gary's a great trainer, and from the look of his Pokémon, he's been training them well."

Ash took a peek in Gary's direction, where he was showing a young girl his Arcanine. Though he hated to admit it, Brock was right: Arcanine's coat was shining, and it seemed to have grown since Ash last saw it.

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"Oh, cheer up," Misty reproved. "You're not here to battle Gary, anyways. You've got to worry about the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, right?"

"Yeah," Ash agreed, nodding his head. "Who cares about Gary?"

'_You do_,' a small voice in the back of his mind said. He ignored it as best as he could.

***

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

Ash snuck forward in the crowd, trying to see what was going to happen. The moment a man on the loudspeaker had announced that the ferry to New Island was cancelled, it had become chaotic.

"The ferry's cancelled?"

"But I've got to get to New Island!"

"Yeah, so do I!"

"Me too!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It's just rain!"

"It's more than just rain," Officer Jenny said patiently. "The harbour manager thinks this could be the worst storm ever."

"Listen to me," a woman said, taking a step forward. "The prophets have predicted the return of the Winds of Water. For years I have hoped that mankind would never see that deadly storm ever again."

"Isn't that just a legend?" Officer Jenny asked.

"The ancient writings tell of the storm wiping out all but a few Pokémon," she pressed on, "and in their sorrow, the water of their tears somehow restored the lives lost in the storm. But there are no Pokémon tears today. Just waters which no one can survive."

"And that's why your ferry to New Island's been cancelled," Jenny announced.

"Well, I'm going to New Island anyway! All my Pokémon are Water-types!" a boy in the crowd said.

"No fair!" someone whined.

"We'll just swim to that palace." He grinned triumphantly.

"I warn you!" the harbour manager cried, holding up her hands. "The waves will be savage—you will never make it!"

"And besides," Officer Jenny snapped, "if you tried that stunt, and your Pokémon got hurt, you'd be out of luck, because we had to close down the Pokémon Center!"

"How come?" Ash asked.

"Because the nurse in charge of the center disappeared last month," Jenny replied, her tone softening. "And if any of you see her, please contact me at once. That's a picture of her over there on the wall."

Brock approached the poster, frowning. "Hm...She's cute. She sure looks familiar..."

As Brock studied the photograph, the crowd of trainers left and went out onto the dock. Though the harbour manager's warning seemed reasonable, given the black clouds in the sky and the rain still crashing down, several of them weren't about to be deterred so easily. One trainer let his Pidgeot out of its Poké Ball, climbed onto its back, and took off into the air. Before he was out of sight, the Water-type trainer who had spoken earlier sent his Gyarados out into the water. The enormous Pokémon had no trouble with the waves, and rode off with ease.

"Come back here!" Officer Jenny yelled, holding onto her hat before it took off with the wind. "Or I'll place you under arrest!"

As Ash ran down the dock, a third trainer hopped onto her Dewgong, and they too swam away.

"Come back—ah!" Jenny watched as her hat flew off. She groaned in exasperation, immensely frustrated with the lack of cooperation.

"Some trainers have no fear," the harbour manager said.

"Huh?" Officer Jenny turned to the other woman, whose blue hair was rippling in the wind. Her face had lost its previous creases of worry, and was now both thoughtful and sad.

"To them, this is just one more challenge. They follow their hearts. That's what sets them apart, and will make them Pokémon masters."

Ash watched as Gary climbed onto his Blastoise's shell, seemingly unperturbed by the large waves lapping up onto his legs.

"Smell you later, Ash!" he called out as Blastoise swam away from the dock.

"The world's greatest Pokémon master is waiting for me," Ash growled. "Let's use our Pokémon to get to that island."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement, a determined look on his face.

"Ash," Misty reminded him, "our Pokémon aren't strong enough! They can't handle giant waves like this!"

Ash was about to point out that Squirtle was a Water-type, when he caught sight of Gary's Blastoise. Despite its bulk, it seemed to be having some difficult swimming. "Guess you're right," he sighed, the pep leaving him at once.

"Pika pika..." Pikachu slumped down onto the dock.

"You vant to cross?" A boat suddenly pulled up against the dock. Two Vikings were sitting in it, helmets covering their eyes. The one who had spoken, a woman, had long red hair, while the other was sporting a short, blue bob. "We take you, ya? We Vikings are used to big waves! Ve get you to New Island faster than you can say fahrvergnügen."

The trio eyed each other uncertainly, and then Ash nodded. He climbed into the small, wooden boat, and Misty and Brock followed. Pikachu hopped next to him, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of riding in the small boat. The Vikings immediately dug their poles deep into the water, and their pace increased as they went on.

"Stroke!" the woman yelled over the wind. "Stroke! Stroke—ugh, I think I'm going to have one—stroke!"

"I didn't know Vikings still existed," Brock commented, speaking loudly in order to be heard over the wind.

"Yeah, they mostly live in Minnesota," Ash replied, patting Pikachu's head.

"Something's not right," Misty said. "Are you sure this boat's safe?"

They all yelled as the ship leaned heavily towards the left, threatening to throw them overboard.

"Don't worry!" the woman said. "'Dis ship won't let you down! Ve always sail through rough weather. Don't get upset!"

"Tell that to my stomach," Meowth muttered. He was strapped to the front of the ship, with a red wig stuck on his head.

"Heave!" the woman shouted.

"Ho!" the man replied.

"Heave!"

"Ho!"

As the waves worsened, Togepi whimpered and hid in Misty's red bag.

"It's alright, Togepi, we're going to be okay," Misty said softly. Togepi ignored her reassurances and whimpered.

"Briiii!"

An enormous wave suddenly began to take shape before them, and the Vikings cried out in fear.

As the water crashed down, Ash held on tightly to Pikachu, making sure that he didn't fall out of the boat. They surfaced seconds later, and as the trio looked back, they saw that the Vikings' costumes had washed off.

"Those aren't Vikings!" Ash said.

"It's Team Rocket!" Misty yelped, holding onto her red bag tightly.

Brock snarled. "I should have known there was something fishy about them, besides the way they smelled."

"Ha!" Jessie laughed, climbing to her feet. "Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double," James chimed in.

"Forget the motto, here comes another wave!" Meowth screeched.

The boat toppled over entirely, spitting them out into the water. Misty was the first to react, letting Staryu out of its Poké Ball. She held onto its side and they hurried up to the surface.

"Ash! Misty!" Brock yelled, trying to keep his head above the water.

Misty came to his rescue, helping him cling onto Staryu. "Have you seen Ash and Pikachu?"

"Not yet!"

Another wave came crashing down, forcing them under the water. It was then that they saw Ash holding onto Squirtle, swimming towards them as fast as possible. Pikachu was latched tight onto his shoulder. Misty grabbed his hand and they all swam upwards.

"Stay together, it's our only hope," Ash said the moment their heads emerged.

They continued to swim frantically, pushed around by the waves. Squirtle and Staryu worked together to press onwards, occasionally being pushed deep underwater as a wave forced them below the surface.

The trainers tried their hardest to keep their heads above the water, though it was difficult to stay above the fierce waves. Their chests felt constricted, as though each breath was a burden that pained their throats and filled their lungs to the brim. They tried to kick their feet in order to help the Pokémon, though more often than not they simply ended up kicking each other.

As an enormous wave formed, Squirtle and Staryu picked up speed, and they swam overtop of it as though it was a ramp used for skateboarding. They were airborne for several seconds, before splashing down into the water. Ash spluttered and coughed, and Misty held onto her red bag tightly, hoping that Togepi was alright. They were suddenly airborne once again, though this time, they went much higher than before. All three of them shouted out in alarm, though their cries were muffled as they crashed down..

Ash felt his fingers slipping off of Squirtle's shell. He tried his hardest to tighten his grip, but it was no use: his fingers seemed to be frozen. He tried to ask his friends for help, but he could hardly breathe, and he couldn`t seem to get the words out. He was going to fall off. He was going to drown. He was going to die. The reality of the situation drove into him like sharp knives.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped pounding, and the wind seemed to cease entirely. The sun could be seen peaking out of the gray, stormy clouds. Ash breathed a long sigh of relief, slumping down onto Squirtle's shell.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, calling their attention to the left.

"Hey, look!" Ash said.

An enormous palace was visible on the horizon. It was gigantic, with several windmills placed all along its structure. Squirtle and Staryu swam towards it as quickly as possible, hoping to reach the dock before another storm hit. As they came closer, Ash saw a woman watching them. The same woman who had been on the holographic invitation. She held a dim lantern, and had a sombre look on her face.

They climbed onto the dock the moment they arrived, and Squirtle and Staryu were returned to their respective Poké Balls.

"My master bids you welcome to New Island," the woman said in a flat voice. "Will you kindly present your invitation?"

"Oh, uh..." Ash dug through his pockets. "Here it is, miss!"

A beam of light was projected from the device, and a woman identical to the one standing before them appeared. "The bearers of this invitation may be admitted to New Island."

"I knew I recognized that face!" Brock suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" she asked.

"Aren't you the nurse who's missing from the treatment center?" Brock questioned.

"You do look just like her," Misty agreed.

"I fear you are mistaken," she answered. "I have always dwelt on this island, and have always been in the service of my master." Before they could say anything, she turned her back on them. "Please, come this way. My master awaits your arrival."

***

The storm had finally ended, and now it was easier to see the palace below. The air was cool, and there was little wind blowing.

"Mew."

The Pokémon took a few minutes to observe the water, and then it flew down to the building. It studied one of the larger windmills, each blade cutting through the air like a knife. Its head went up and down as it followed the path, clearly interested in this bizarre mechanism.

It then went to sit on one of the blades, and as it rose higher and higher, the small Pokémon dropped down onto the blade below. It continued this endless falling for several minutes, giggling to itself, highly entertained.

***

"Now that you are here," the woman said, turning off her lantern, "all trainers worthy of an audience with my master are present."

"Huh?" Ash asked, looking around the room to which they had been led. "But there's only four of them!"

"Aren't we going to wait for the others?" Misty asked, confused.

"Only the trainers capable of braving the storm have proven themselves worthy in my master's eyes," she explained.

"Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?" Brock demanded, incredulous.

The woman pursed her lips. "Please release your Pokémon from their Poké Balls and join the others. It will not be long before my master's intentions are clear."

The door behind them slammed shut.

On the other end of this entrance, outside in the cold, Team Rocket was hanging off of the balcony.

"Locked out!" James whimpered. "Now we'll never know what kind of party we're missing."

"Then we'll just have to crash that party," Jessie snapped.

"You know another way in?" Meowth asked doubtfully.

"Look over there."

"What!" His eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be an opening for the palace's sewage to escape. "But Jessie, how're we gonna swim up that thing?"

"Pretend you're a cat fish," she said. She made to shuffle along the balcony towards the cavity, when she got the uncanny feeling that she was being watched. Whipping her head around, she frowned as she saw nothing there.

"Something wrong, Jessie?" James asked.

"...No. Come on, let's get going."

"I think this plan's all wet," Meowth muttered.


	4. Mewtwo's Island

**-Chapter Four-**

This chapter was a lot of fun to write. As always, thanks to **Night Foliage** for the beta reading. Check out my playlist (especially the song Three on Three) for the battle near the end. Should add some ambience. Enjoy!

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" a trainer demanded as they approached the table. He was scratching his Pidgeot's head.

"Uh...how'd you get here?" Ash asked, perplexed.

"I decided to fly over," he answered. "It was easy: hurricane winds are a breeze for Pidgeot here." He motioned to a group of Pokémon nearby. "Hey, guys. Say hello!"

A Sandslash, Venausaur, Scyther, Hitmonlee and Rhyhorn grumbled as ways of greeting.

"I'm Corey," he added, stretching out into the chair.

Before Ash could reply, he suddenly heard a loud roar, and looked over to see a Gyarados resting in a fountain. A Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Golduck and Nidoqueen surrounded it.

"I'm Fergus, and those are my Pokémon," another trainer called out. "It was no problem getting through that storm. I just rode over on Gyarados' back!"

"Wow," Ash said, "I heard it takes a lot of skill to train a Gyarados!"

"Yeah," he smirked, "but once you train it, it's the most dependable Pokémon there is."

"You haven't met my Pokémon," a female trainer giggled. "Over there!"

Her Pokémon, consisting of a Wigglytuff, Dewgong, Rapidash, Vileplume and Blastoise were far more animated than Corey's: they all shuffled about and cried out their welcomes.

"And I'm Neesha, by the way." She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm Ash, and my friends are Misty and Brock," Ash said, nodding at her Pokémon appreciatively.

Misty was admiring Fergus' Water-type Pokémon, while Brock was watching Neesha with considerable interest.

"Better late than never, eh Ash?" Gary was sitting at the end of the table, his legs propped up on another chair. His Eevee was on his lap, and Arcanine, Nidoking, Blastoise, Fearow and Alakazam were all clustered around him.

"You two know each other?" Neesha asked.

Gary gave Ash a sly grin. "You could say that."

Ash felt himself go red, and he was about to reply when the lights dimmed. They watched as a beam of blue light descended from the ceiling, eyes wide in surprise.

"You are about to meet my master," the woman suddenly spoke. "The time has come for your encounter with the greatest Pokémon master on earth."

Gyarados let out a low, feral growl, and all of the Pokémon began to hiss and spit. Pikachu crawled up onto Ash's shoulder, and Togepi ran to Misty's side. They all watched the beam of light warily.

A body was beginning to travel down the blue path, and they knew at once that it was not a human figure. That could only mean...

***

As Team Rocket crept through the sewer, illuminating the walls with a small flashlight, each member had the uncanny sensation that they were being followed.

Meowth in particular was unnerved by this. He constantly swivelled his head around, hoping to catch sight of whatever was watching him.

After a few moments of these fruitless attempts, he closed his eyes and tried to remind himself that they were in the middle of a dark, stinky sewer. Surely nothing would bother living there. Despite his self-coaching, he was deeply relieved when James shined the flashlight onto a ladder leading out of the sewer. The three of them gazed up at it, wondering if they had finally reached the exit.

***

"Yes," the woman said, "the world's greatest Pokémon master is also the most powerful Pokémon on earth. This is the ruler of New Island, and soon the whole world…Mewtwo."

The beam of light disappeared, and the lights turned on, revealing an almost humanoid Pokémon before them. Its skin was pasty white, its thick legs were vaguely cat-like, and it was taller than any of the trainers in the room.

"Mewtwo," Ash muttered, staring at the bizarre sight.

"A Pokémon can't be a Pokémon master!" Fergus shouted, leaping up out of his chair. "No way!"

"Quiet, human," the woman said. This time, her voice was accompanied by another, though this one was deeper and definitely male. "From now on, I am the one who makes the rules."

"How's it talking?" Misty demanded.

"It's psychic!" Brock replied.

Mewtwo lifted a hand, and within seconds, Fergus' entire body was enveloped in a blue aura. He winced and groaned in pain as he was levitated off of the floor. Mewtwo chuckled to himself and casually flicked his wrist, throwing Fergus into the fountain as though he was a ragdoll.

He hit the water with a loud splash, not far from his Gyarados. He surfaced and swam to the fountain's edge, face red with anger. "Ugh...we'll show you! Let's go, Gyarados!"

Sensing its trainer's fury, Gyarados unleashed a cry and slithered out of the fountain. Ash was shocked by its berth, and the width of its sharp fangs.

"Gyarados," Fergus roared, standing up in the water, "Hyper Beam Attack!"

A bubble of light formed in Gyarados' large mouth, and a blinding charge burst forth towards Mewtwo. The latter raised his hand and blocked the attack by surrounding his body with another blue aura. The powerful blast of energy instantly rebounded back onto Gyarados, who roared and fell into the water.

The trainers all gave shouts of alarm. How could Mewtwo be protected from an attack that powerful?

"Gyarados..." Fergus whimpered, swimming to its side.

"Child's play," Mewtwo smirked. He then turned to the woman and lifted his fingers. "Your service has ended."

His servant gave a sharp gasp. As her eyes fluttered shut and she sank to the floor, Brock raced forward and caught her. He groaned as her hat fell off.

"Nurse Joy!" He recognized her bright red locks immediately.

"Where am I?" she demanded, looking around the room. "And how in the world did I get here?"

"You have been under my control," Mewtwo explained. "I transported you here from a Pokémon Center. Your knowledge of Pokémon physiology proved useful for my plan, and now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memories from the past few weeks."

"Who are you?" Brock shouted, tightening his grasp on Nurse Joy.

"I am the new ruler of this world," Mewtwo said sharply. "The master of humans and Pokémon alike."

"You're just a bully!" Misty cried.

"Pika!" Pikachu's electric pouches sparked as he rose up higher on Ash's shoulder.

***

Team Rocket walked through the twisting and turning halls of the lab, trying to make sense of where they were. It was very quiet, and they heard no voices or music from the party that was supposed to be taking place.

They entered an enormous room, where complicated machinery lined the walls. There were several strange tubes filled with water, and each of them contained an unconscious Pokémon.

"Look at these," Meowth muttered, approaching a Venusaur kept in one of the green tubes. "Hm...They're Pokémon."

"Are they real?" James asked, crossing his arms.

Jessie sighed and walked away, looking around the room in evident boredom. "I was hoping there'd be a party." She sat down on one of the machines, watching as Meowth and James examined the Pokémon. She leapt up as something behind her made a loud, rumbling noise, and Meowth and James approached as one of the screens came to life.

On it were various lists and charts. A cool, female voice said, "This is the Pokémon Replication System. System activated. Pokémon based on genetic analysis. Pokémon data sampling sequence now in progress."

Before he knew what was happening, a large metal claw came and grabbed Meowth by the waist.

"Hey!" he shrieked as he was carried off to another machine. "Put me down—hey—whaddya—"

He was dropped onto a thick conveyer belt, and it immediately began carrying him into the depths of an enormous piece of machinery. James grabbed his hands and tried to pull him to safety, but it was no use: he was sucked into a dark, small area and James had no way of dragging him out of it. Another metal claw plucked several hairs from his tail, and the band of metal stopped moving, allowing him and James to promptly fall off.

"I made it!" Meowth grabbed his tail in shock. "But just by a hair!"

"Look, there's your hair," Jessie said, pointing to a screen up above. Three strands were dancing about on it, and they quickly morphed into the shape of a Pokémon.

"Analysing Pokémon vital materials sample," the same voice said. "Analysis complete. Pokémon identified. Begin replication sequence."

"Who's that Pokémon?" James asked, staring up at the black outline.

"It's Meowth!" Jessie answered.

They suddenly heard a strange, bubbling noise, and watched as a Meowth burst from out of the cloning machine and into one of the tubes they had been examining earlier. The clone was curled up into a ball, a peaceful look on its face, and it floated to the bottom of the tube.

"Meowth!" they gasped, running towards it.

"But...I'm Meowth!" He brought his claws up to his horrified face.

"So is the one in the tank," James said.

"That's your clone," Jessie added, leaning in for a closer look.

Another voice, this one male, suddenly rang out in the room. It was coming from the screen Jessie had activated earlier, though now no images were being displayed. There was nothing but static.

"I haven't got much time," the voice was saying above the shouts and screams recorded in the background. "I pray this record of our experiments shall survive. A year ago we discovered a fossil that proved to be the remains of the ancient Pokémon, Mew." A brown tablet came onto the screen, though it was slightly fuzzy. A cat-like creature was carved onto it. "There was sufficient genetic material to replicate Mew, but Giovanni, who funded our project, insisted we try to design super clones, more powerful than any living Pokémon..." He began to speak faster as several explosions could be heard. "Many attempts failed, but finally our experiments proved successful. We produced a living Pokémon. We called it Mewtwo." An outline of a Pokémon now appeared. "But for some reason, the creature's anger is out of control. With its psychic powers, it is destroying our laboratory. We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon...and we succeeded."

The screen then went blank, and an eerie silence echoed throughout the room.

"Sounds like a real Pokéstein," Jessie muttered.

"Sure does," James agreed.

They turned around and surveyed their surroundings.

"So this must be the lab," James said.

"But if Mewtwo destroyed it..."

"Somebody rebuilt it."

"Yes, but who?" she asked.

***

"Humans are a dangerous species," Mewtwo said angrily. "You brought me into a world with no purpose but to be your slave." He allowed himself a smile. "But now I have my own purpose. My storm will create my own world, by destroying yours."

"So, you hate all humans," Brock snarled, "and you're going to destroy us to save Pokémon."

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Your Pokémon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Those Pokémon are nothing but slaves."

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt to the ground and raised its tail threateningly. "Pi, pika pika!"

"So...you say I am wrong?" Mewtwo asked, his voice soft. "That you are not this human's servant? You are as pathetic as the rest. Humans and Pokémon can never be friends."

He leisurely twisted his hand, causing Pikachu to be surrounded by a blue orb. He floated in the air for a few minutes, and then was tossed into the corner. The electric mouse cried out in pain, and Ash rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on Pikachu's heaving side. "Don't pick on Pikachu!" he yelled at Mewtwo furiously.

"If you _are_ a Pokémon," Corey said, "there's no reason I can't capture you. Go, Rhyhorn!"

The heavy Pokémon pawed the ground and then charged towards Mewtwo, its gallops causing the floor to rumble. Mewtwo sneered and brought up his hand. Rhyhorn froze, an expression of fear flitting across its face, and then it was forced into the air and thrown across one of the tables.

"No, Rhyhorn!"

"Fools," he spat. "Your Pokémon attacks cannot weaken me. My powers are too great. No trainer can conquer me."

"Then you won't mind proving it in a real match," Ash said, fists clenched tightly.

Mewtwo turned to face Ash, and said in a soft voice, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!"

Mewtwo's eyes turned blue, and a smile stretched his lips.

***

Jessie, James and Meowth turned their attention away from the cloned Meowth in order to examine the other Pokémon. They soon realised that the latter were actually emerging from their respective tubes. A Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise all clambered out noisily, stretching their limbs and yawning.

As the Pokémon filed out of the room, Jessie and James shook in each other's arms, fearful that they would be spotted. Their horror only increased as a small, pink creature floated through the air after the three Pokémon.

"I'm scared!" James moaned.

"Me too!"

"Meowth!"

***

"Like most Pokémon trainers, I too began with Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur." Mewtwo`s eyes glowed as sections of the floor disappeared, only to reveal a Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur. They were identical to the original Pokémon, except for the strange markings that ran along their legs and skulls. "But for their evolved forms, I used their genetic material to clone copies."

"Copies," Neesha repeated.

"They're clones." Gary eyed them warily, seeming to size them up.

Their studying of the competition was suddenly interrupted by a low, rumbling sound, and one of the walls disappeared entirely. An enormous stadium was revealed. Lights flashed on, illuminating the field, and they realised that this was where they were going to be battling.

"A stadium!" Brock exclaimed. "Mewtwo planned this all along."

"We'll blow away that Blastoise, won't we?" Gary swung his head towards his own Blastoise, who nodded fiercely.

"Your fake Venusaur can't beat my real one!" Corey yelled. "Right, Brute Root?"

"Saur!"

"He might not have a nickname, but I do have..." Ash reached towards his belt, and plucked off of one the Poké Balls. "Charizard. I choose you!"

The ball bounced off the floor, and out came Charizard, eyes glinting in the light. He surveyed Mewtwo for a few moments, and then opened his mouth wide and let loose a torrent of flames.

"Charizard!" Ash yelped. "I didn't say start!"

Mewtwo lifted his entire arm, causing the water from the fountain to come up and extinguish Charizard's flames. As the water descended, he smirked. "Your Charizard is poorly trained."

Charizard snorted, releasing a small ball of fire. Ash glared, wishing more than anything that he could prove the contrary.

They made their way into the stadium, with Mewtwo at one side, and the other trainers grouped around the other.

"Which of you will oppose me first?" he asked quietly.

"I underestimated you last time," Corey said, "but that won't happen again!"

His Venusaur ambled out into the field. Mewtwo nodded at his own Grass-type Pokémon, and the two of them began to make their way to the middle of the stadium.

"Go, Brute Root!" Corey cried. "Razor Leaf!"

"Saur!" A flurry of sharp leaves pelted themselves out of Brute Root's back.

"Vine Whip."

The cloned Venusaur pulled out two thick vines from its own bulb, which slashed away at the leaves as though they were made of paper. The vines then proceeded to lift up its opponent, bringing him high into the air before throwing him into the wall furthest from where they stood. The ground shook as the wall crumbled onto Venusaur due to the impact.

"Brute Root!" Corey abandoned the battle and ran towards his injured Pokémon.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Gary snarled, motioning to his Blastoise. "You beat us last time, Mewtwo, but that won't happen again."

The two Blastoise were quick to reach the center of the field.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Gary cried out.

Mewtwo's clone used its Rapid Spin attack, flying up into the air and spinning at an incredibly fast speed. It protected itself against the water projected its way, and then went to smash into Gary's Blastoise, who went to join Venausaur against the wall.

"Blastoise, no!" Gary ran towards it and crouched by its side. The determined expression on his face was replaced by one of concern.

"You'd better forfeit, Ash," Misty advised, watching the fallen Pokémon. "Those clones are too powerful!"

"I'm not giving up," he replied firmly. He turned to Charizard. "Use your speed, not your power, and you'll win!"

Charizard gave a roar of consent, eyes wild and wings spread open.

"Okay, go!"

The two Charizard took off into the air, flames coming from both of their mouths. They circled higher and higher, crashing into one another and slashing with their sharp claws. Ash watched in horror as the clone repeatedly bit his Charizard's neck, and carefully avoided any of the Flamethrower attacks sent its way.

"Can't Charizard move any quicker?" Misty asked desperately, watching as the clone sank its teeth into Ash's Pokémon's neck once again.

"The clone is too fast," Brock answered.

They were now flying well above New Island, seeming to dance through the sky in a flurry of fire and fangs. The clone suddenly grabbed hold of Charizard and sped towards the ground.

"Charizard's in trouble!" Ash cried.

"Ash, call it back," Gary said, moving to his side. "That clone is just too strong."

"No," he said through gritted teeth. "We won't give up."

"Ash," Gary urged, groaning as the clone bit Charizard's neck.

"Finish it."

Charizard was shoved brutally into the ground, and the clone sped off for a victory lap around the island. Charizard rose and gave a cry, before shutting its eyes and falling down again.

"Oh, Charizard, no!" Ash ran forward and flung his arms around the Fire-type's neck. "Are you okay?"

"As the victor," Mewtwo said, ignoring Ash's distress, "I now claim my prize." He raised his hands above his head, and three purple Poké Balls appeared. "Your Pokémon."

"Hey, wait!" Ash shouted as one of the Poké Balls pulled Charizard into its confines. He heard Corey and Gary yell in protest as their Pokémon suffered a similar fate.

"What're you going to do with those Pokémon?" Misty demanded.

"I will extract their DNA to make clones for myself. They will remain safe on this island with me, while my storm destroys the planet."

He raised his arms, and several dozen of the same Poké Balls materialized.

"You can't do this!" Brock yelled.

"Yeah, Mewtwo, we won't let you!" Ash raced forward furiously.

"Do not attempt to defy me." His voice was bordering on anger, and his eyes turned blue as Ash was lifted off the ground and thrown several feet back.

"This is my world now," he said before thrusting his arms in the direction of the trainers. The Poké Balls began to swarm in that direction.

"Uh oh," Brock said, helping Ash to his feet.

They began to run as fast as they could, but it seemed to be hopeless: the Poké Balls quickly caught Gyarados, Vaporeon, and Wigglytuff. Ash watched as Gary went to protect his own Pokémon, hitting the balls with his fists.

"Hey, I know," Ash exclaimed. "Mewtwo can't catch them if they're already inside their Poké Balls." He returned Bulbasaur and Squirtle to their Poké Balls and smirked.

"It is no use," Mewtwo said softly.

His purple Poké Balls swooped down upon Ash, and sure enough, they swallowed up the Poké Balls in their entirety and flew away.

"It is futile to try and escape my power." Mewtwo watched Ash chase after his stolen Pokémon, clearly amused.

"Never mind the Poké Balls," Brock said, scooping up Vulpix into his arms. "Carry them away!"

Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy began to run towards the doors, hoping to make it outside before Mewtwo noticed. They had barely taken a few steps forward, however, when Psyduck was captured as well.

"Give back my Psyduck!" she screamed, clinging tightly onto the bag that held Togepi.

"Vulpix!" Brock yelped, as a beam of red light snatched Vulpix out of his arms. He watched the offending Poké Ball fly away.

Pikachu was darting around the room, panting as it avoided the many Poké Balls.

"Run, Pikachu!" Ash flung himself in front of his Pokémon and blocked the balls with his back. As they pummelled into him, he shooed Pikachu away, watching as the latter climbed up a staircase that rose high above the ground.

As the electric mouse began to use his Thunderbolt attack to temporarily drive away the Poké Balls, Ash jumped up onto the staircase as well, chasing after the bizarre party. "Keep running, Pikachu!"

Gary tried in vain to shield his Arcanine, but it was no use: his last Pokémon was quickly captured. He heard Ash's yells, and looked up to see him on the staircase. "Ash! What're you doing? You're going to get yourself killed!"

Ash ignored Gary, concentrating on getting to Pikachu as quickly as possible. He was nearly there when his foot gave out beneath him, and his stomach lurched as he felt himself slip over the side. He heard Gary shouting below him, but he refused to answer, hauling himself back up and continuing to run the moment he was back on his feet. He heard Pikachu screech, and looking up, he saw a small, yellow body plummeting down.

"Pikachu!" Before he could fully process what he was doing, Ash leapt off the side, trying to grab hold of him. But it was too late. One of the Poké Balls got there before he did, and Pikachu was finally captured.

Ash crashed into the water, and though the breath was knocked right out of him, he refused to take the time to rest. He surfaced and saw the Poké Ball floating lazily away. He jumped out of the fountain and chased after it, pushing away Gary's hand as he attempted to grab hold of Ash's arm. The Poké Ball was floating down into a hole in the ground, and Ash slid down with it, dimly aware of someone sliding with him. It was dark in the tunnel, and he wondered if he was going to get out of this alive.


	5. Tears of Life

**-Chapter Five-**

Jessie and James were watching as one by one, Poké Balls were brought into the large machine that had originally plucked several of Meowth's hairs. They looked up onto the screen as the outlines of various Pokémon took shape.

"There goes...Alakazam. Dewgong. Vileplume!"

Meowth was standing by the enormous tubes, watching as the clones dropped into the green liquid. "Sandshrew...Nidoqueen...Vaporeon..." He turned to his own clone and sighed. "But me, I got a special place in my tail for this one."

They looked up as odd noises came from the machine. What sounded like moaning could be heard under the purring of the machinery, and after a few moments, they saw none other than Ash Ketchum, the little twerp, coming out, closely followed by another one of his little friends, who seemed vaguely familiar.

"I don't have time for your stupid motto today!" Ash yelled as he ran past them. He leapt into the machine, and they saw another Pokémon appear on the screen.

"Who's that Pokémon?" they asked. "It's Pikachu!"

"Let go!" Ash yelled. He was struggling with the multiple mechanical arms attempting to rip Pikachu's Poké Ball out of his hands. Gary came up next to him and began tugging as well, and the image on the screen began to flicker.

"What's happening?" Meowth asked as sparks began to fly.

Ash ripped his way out of the machine, breaking the mechanical arms one by one. He finally slumped onto the ground, victorious, and Gary sat down next to them. Both were panting.

As the Poké Ball in Ash's hands opened to reveal Pikachu, both Ash and Gary grinned.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu leapt to Ash's side and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said.

"What is this place?" Gary asked, looking around warily. "Looks like some kind of high-tech laboratory."

The members of Team Rocket were ignoring them, far more concerned with the multiple Pokémon dropping into the green tubes.

"The copies are hatching," Jessie whimpered.

"Hatching?" Gary sat up and came closer. She was right: the Pokémon were crawling out of the tubes, stretching and leaving the room. Were these the clones that Mewtwo had spoken of?

"But where are the real ones?" Ash asked, coming to stand next to Gary. A sudden explosion was heard behind them, and Poké Balls began to fly out of the smoke and in all directions.

"The Pokériginals!" Jessie said as the Pokémon escaped from their Poké Balls. They all seemed to be thoroughly confused. An enormous Tentacruel eyed them down warily, causing Team Rocket to huddle close together in fear.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle popped out of one of the Poké Balls, rushing forward to greet Ash.

"Squirtle's back," Ash said happily, extending an arm to give him a hug.

It wasn't long before Bulbasaur appeared as well, looking sleepy and slightly worse for wear. The moment he turned around and saw Ash, however, he jumped forward and grinned.

Gary was reunited with his own Pokémon, and he was busy petting Eeevee's head and talking to each of them in turn. Ash momentarily forgot where he was, and wondered at how happy and at ease Gary looked. The smirk was wiped off of his face, he was no longer teasing anyone, and he looked like the Gary Ash had once known. The one he had been in love with.

Gary's eyes suddenly met his own, and he was forced to push his reverie aside. They both nodded in grim determination. They knew what they had to do.

***

"Humans, you have served your purpose," Mewtwo said. "I am sparing your lives...for the moment."

His eyes flashed blue, and the enormous doors swung open, revealing the dark sky outside. A storm seemed to be raging in the distance.

"But you cannot escape your fate," he continued. "The hour of my vengeance draws near."

An explosion came from behind him, and the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

"Behold."

Pokémon began to flock towards them, eyeing the small cluster of trainers in silence. It was evident that they were clones of their original Pokémon.

"With Pokémon and humans eliminated, the clones shall inherit the world."

"You can't do this," a voice suddenly rang out. Mewtwo looked back sharply, eyes narrowing.

"We won't let you," a second voice agreed.

Two figures emerged from the smoke created by the explosion. Their faces were stern, eyes set, and they were staring down Mewtwo.

Misty laughed with relief. "It's Ash!"

"And Gary!" Brock added.

The original Pokémon were following them, attention fixed solely on the clones.

"Psyduck!" Misty exclaimed.

"Vulpix!" Brock watched as his Pokémon marched with the others, keeping close to Ash.

"It is useless to challenge me," Mewtwo said, an edge to his voice.

"It's not going to end like this, Mewtwo," Ash shouted. "We won't let it!" He pulled the rim of his hat backwards. "You're mine."

"No, Ash!" Gary grabbed his hand, but just like before, Ash shrugged him away and began to run towards Mewtwo as fast as he could.

He swung his fist back to take a punch, but just as he drove it forward, Mewtwo created a blue bubble around himself and forced Ash to fly backwards. The wind was knocked out of him, and Gary stepped forward to help, but he jumped back on his feet and went for another shot. This time, Mewtwo was at the end of his patience, and flung Ash into the air. He was flying towards the stone structure—he was going to hit it, he was going to die—when a pink bubble appeared and stopped him from hurtling into the stone wall.

"What?" Mewtwo asked sharply.

"Mew." A small creature came to float near Ash, cocking its head. It was still for a few seconds, then suddenly jumped forward and popped the bubble, causing Ash to fall down.

Ash groaned and rubbed his behind, while the creature brought its hands to its mouth and giggled.

"Can it be?" Mewtwo stepped forward, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

The cat-like Pokémon created another pink bubble, and began bouncing on it happily. Its joy was short-lived, however, as an enormous ball of energy ripped through the balloon and sent it flying.

Mewtwo began to create several other black balls, hoping to hit his target, but the latter was far too fast. It simply giggled as the wall exploded due to the impact of the psychic energy, curling its tail around itself.

"What is _that_?" Brock asked.

"I don't know," Misty answered.

"Mew..." Mewtwo muttered. "So, finally we meet."

"Mew." Its voice was soft and calm.

"I may have been cloned from your DNA," Mewtwo said, ignoring the fact that Mew was paying little attention to what he was saying, "but now I will prove that Mewtwo is better than the original, superior to Mew."

Mew continued to look around the room, studying the trainers with mild boredom on its face. It finally faced Mewtwo and replied with a simple, "Mew."

"Mew _and_ Mewtwo," Corey said under his breath.

"So Mewtwo was cloned from Mew," Neesha concluded, shaking her head.

"This world is too small for the two of us," Mewtwo said, levitating off of the ground. Mew, evidently uninterested in fighting, flew away. Mewtwo followed closely and began to deliver more of his black, powerful balls in Mew's direction, but they were easily avoided.

"Why do you flee from me?" Mewtwo scowled as Mew hid behind a pillar. "Are you afraid to find out which of us is greater?"

Mew failed to answer and simply flew away again, angering Mewtwo further. The chase continued, Mewtwo's attacks becoming more and more vicious, until finally one of the blasts managed to hit Mew dead-on. The pink creature flew off into the sky, until they could no longer see it.

Mewtwo chuckled to himself, victorious. The other trainers were shocked, wondering if Mew was still alive. A loud noise then interrupted the silence, and the black ball was flung back at Mewtwo, throwing him into the ground before he could stop it.

Mew came drifting back, as peaceful as though they were playing a friendly round of tennis. Mewtwo, however, was anything but amused. He rose from the ground with bright, glowing blue eyes, an aura of raw power pulsing around his body.

"So, you _do_ have some fight in you. But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand." He took a moment to survey his Pokémon, then raised his voice. "Who shall rule? My super Pokémon? Or your pathetic, inferior, spineless Pokémon?"

The original Pokémon stirred, unimpressed by this last comment.

"We were created with powers far superior to the originals'."

"Mew!" Mew began to flit about in the air, arms wide. "Mew, Mew Mew Mew! Mew Mew, Mew!"

"Mew's got a good point," Meowth said, climbing out of the rubble created by the explosion when the Pokémon had emerged into the stadium.

"What's it saying?" Jessie asked.

"Mew says you don't prove anything by showing off a lot of special powers," he translated, "and that a Pokémon's real strength comes from the heart."

"My clones don't need their powers to prove their worth," Mewtwo snarled, forming a ball of energy in his hands. He released the attack towards Mew, who dodged it. It went inside to collide into the wall, nearly hitting Ash.

"Ash!" Gary yelled, gritting his teeth. "Hold on!"

"I will block all the Pokémons' special abilities using my psychic powers," Mewtwo said, ignoring the slabs of stone falling from the ceiling. "Now we shall see who triumphs. Go!"

The Pokémon from both sides surged forward with battle cries, though Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle tried to convince them to stop. Gary went to help his Pokémon, but, remembering Ash, ran towards the wall instead. He saw the other trainer pulling himself up to safety.

"Ash, hang in there," Gary said. "Be careful...those rocks could cave in anytime now."

Ash was ignoring him, watching instead the battling Pokémon. Each original was fighting its clone, and it was anything but a regular Pokémon battle: it was obvious that these were all fights to the death. High above, Mew and Mewtwo were mere balls of light, pink and blue respectively, bouncing viciously against one another as they fought.

"Okay, Ash, just come down here," Gary said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "You see those rocks? You can grab onto them and lower yourself down."

Ash followed the advice, hardly paying attention to what he was doing. Of course, on some level, he was grateful that Gary seemed to be concerned with his safety: a far cry from the past few years, when they had been as rude and uncaring towards each other as possible. He wildly thought of their past, of what they had been through together, and felt pleased that Gary seemed to at least harbour _some_ sort of feelings for him. However, this happiness was eclipsed by his fear for the Pokémon. The fighting turned his stomach and made him sick. How could these Pokémon do this to one another? They were all going to die if he didn't stop it.

When he finally reached the bottom, Gary rushed forward, arms half-raised. He then stopped awkwardly, and put his hands in his pockets. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "I'm fine."

He gazed out at the Pokémon, desperation welling up inside of him. He saw Pikachu fighting his clone, refusing to attack, though marks were beginning to appear on his cheeks where he had been slapped.

"Pokémon aren't meant to fight," Nurse Joy said as the Pokémon began to collapse. "Not like this. It's useless. What can come out of it?"

"Nothing," Neesha sighed, "but pain."

"Why can't Mewtwo understand that it's not right to force Pokémon to battle this way?" Brock demanded.

"They're all living creatures," Misty added. "This just proves that fighting is wrong."

"I was prepared for trouble," James said sadly, "but not for this."

"Make that double for me," Jessie agreed, her voice wobbling.

"Now I can see how horrible fighting really is," James said.

"Even the best of friends will fight sometimes!"

"I'll promise never to fight again if you will!" James cried.

Meowth sighed as they broke down in each other's arms, then gasped as his clone approached him. They hissed and pulled out their claws, paused, and then let their shoulders slump.

"What am I doing?" Meowth asked, staring at his nails.

"Meow," the other Meowth replied.

"Let's get something straight, copycat," he growled. "You ain't going to push Meowth around."

The Meowth simply scratched its head and said, "Meow meow?"

"You mean...we don't have to fight with each other?" he asked, confused. "But how can I trust you? You was born different."

"Meow meow."

"I almost made a clawful mistake," Meowth whimpered. "But how do I know you're not going to pull a fast one on me?"

"Meow meow meow." The clone looked up at the sky.

"Hm?" Meowth looked up as well. "You're right. We do have a lot in common. The same earth, the same air, the same sky..."

"Meow."

"Maybe if we started looking at what's the same, instead of always looking at what's different...well...who knows.

"Meow."

"Maybe if we started looking at what's the same, instead of always looking at what's different...well...who knows.

"Meow."

Ash looked around the field at the Pokémon, who all seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. He watched as his Pikachu continued to refuse to fight, despite the fact that the clone kept slapping him and pushing him to the ground.

"I'd rather be out in Mewtwo's storm than watch these Pokémon destroy each other," Nurse Joy said.

"I have to stop them," Ash said.

"No," Gary snapped. "You're too weak, Ash. I'm surprised you didn't break something."

"I can't just let Pikachu..."

"If you walk out there, you're going to get killed!" he barked. "Is that what you want?"

Ash turned away brusquely. He knew Gary was right, but he couldn't just stand there and watch as Pikachu was hurt like that. "Someone's got to take a stand. Someone's got to say no, and refuse to fight, just like Pikachu."

"Are you kidding me?" Gary hissed. He looked over to the others, who seemed to be absorbed in the scene before them, and said in an undertone, "You left me once. Don't think you're doing it again."

"What?" Ash's eyes widened with shock.

Pleased that this seemed to be momentarily stalling him, Gary continued, "Just leaving me like that? With no explanation? I mean, I'm not stupid, but I knew it was because you were afraid of what people thought..."

"It's...not like that..." Ash muttered, staring at the ground.

"Whatever it is, you left once, and I could hardly deal with it," he snapped. "So you can't just walk over there and get yourself killed. You can't just leave again. You think that's fair?"

"I..."

Mewtwo and Mew suddenly burst into the stadium, blue and pink orbs clashing as they rammed into one another. They flew to other ends of the field and floated in mid-air. Ash's eyes flitted over to Pikachu, who seemed to be ready to collapse. He looked at Gary, and wondered if they were going to make it out alive. He had to do something, in order to save all of them. He had no choice.

"You've got to stop right now!" Ash yelled, running out towards them.

"Ash, wait—" Gary began to chase after him, but it was too late.

Ash roared and leapt into the middle of their path, just as both opponents fired a pink and blue ball of energy. They met where Ash was standing, and a blinding light filled the stadium.

"No!" Gary stopped and shielded his eyes. "Ash, no!"

When the smoke disappeared, he saw Ash lying on the ground, immobile. Gary rushed to his side, feeling Pikachu next to him, and gasped. Ash had been turned to stone. His eyes were blank, staring straight ahead, and his mouth was frozen in a stern, straight line. All of his clothes were equally made of gray stone.

"Fool," Mewtwo said, taken aback. "Trying to stop our battle."

"Mew?" Mew cocked its head.

Pikachu prodded Ash, and Gary lifted him up off the floor. His body weighed a ton. "Ash, wake up. Come on, Ash, please, you've got to..." He swallowed a lump in his throat and refused to accept the truth.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu rubbed his arm, trying to elicit some sort of reaction. Nothing was happening.

"Don't do this to me," Gary said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare do this to me. Don't—don't go. Remember what I said? You already left me once, leaving for Pallet Town on your journey alone, because you couldn't accept what was happening between us. Don't leave me again. I won't let you."

Tears were now falling down his cheeks in earnest, and his shoulders were shaking. He didn't care who was watching, or who was listening. His mind couldn't process what was taking place. "Don't you dare do this to me, Ash Ketchum."

He put his head on Ash's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. There was nothing. His looked at Ash's face, taking in the blank eyes, the thin mouth, the rock-hard skin. This couldn't be happening. Why hadn't Gary sacrificed himself instead? Why had it been Ash?

"Mewtwo!" he shouted angrily. He sat Ash down on the floor and then rose, fists clenched and shoulder shaking. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do!"

He looked over to where Arcanine was standing, and gave a short nod. Arcanine growled and shot off towards Mewtwo. Though he was caught off guard, the Psychic Pokémon quickly created a sharp blast of energy to send Arcanine flying toward Ash and Gary.

Desperate, Gary looked over at his remaining Pokémon, wondering if any of them could take on Mewtwo. Would killing Mewtwo perhaps break the spell? Even if it did, it was impossible. He felt his anger dissipate as he sunk to the floor, admitting defeat. He wouldn't put his Pokémon at risk like that, when he knew they couldn't beat Mewtwo. He was just too strong.

He looked around at the other Pokémon, who all seemed to realise this fact as well. Each one of them seemed to be crying, their tears floating in Ash's direction.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears perked up, and his eyes widened.

The tears were now pooling around Ash, and to Gary's amazement, his skin was gaining its regular colour. Ash began to grumble and stir, eyes twitching.

"Ash?" Gary breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

"Gary," Ash muttered, rubbing his face. "I didn't know you...cared that much." He smirked and cracked open an eye.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Ash Ketchum," Gary growled, frame shaking, tears still spilling down onto his shirt.

Ash reached up and brought Gary's face closer, pressing their lips together. He ran his tongue across Gary's bottom lip, tasting the salty tang of his tears, and then leaned back into his arms. "I'll try not to, but can't make any promises."

"A human sacrificed himself to save the Pokémon," Mewtwo said. "I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside."

"Mew."

"I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do that determines who you are."

The clones began to glow blue, and they all drifted into the sky. Many of the originals seemed to be disappointed that their clones were leaving, and the cloned Pikachu waved goodbye to its counterpart as it drifted high into the sky. Mewtwo flew out of the palace, and they followed him, peaceful expressions on their faces.

"Mewtwo," Ash called. "Where are you going?"

"Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well," he replied. What transpired here, I will always remember, but perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten."

A bright, white light suddenly filled the stadium, and Gary gripped Ash tightly as they fell down a deep hole.

***

"This could be the worst storm ever," Office Jenny said.

"You have got to listen to me," the harbour manager said. "You have got to find shelter."

"Excuse me, please!" a female voice called out from the middle of the crowd of trainers. "The Pokémon Treatment Center will be open as a shelter. Anyone who needs a place to stay should come with me."

It was warm inside the Center, and the food was delicious. Brock, Ash and Misty ate to their heart's contents, and then went to lounge on the couches and relax.

"Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are really great," Brock said enthusiastically. "They just keep getting more beautiful every time I see them."

Ash made to reply when he felt movement beside him. Turning his head, he was shocked to see Gary smiling at him.

"Can I have a word?" he asked softly.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Ash replied, cheeks reddening somewhat. He gave a confused look to Misty and Brock, and then followed Gary into the back of the Center where there was no one else.

"I had a weird dream," Gary said after a moment's silence. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the wall. "There was a rare Pokémon, and we all went to see him. He wanted to clone our Pokémon, and eventually, he wanted to take over the world."

"Wow, uh, that's something," Ash replied. He wasn't sure why Gary was bothering to tell him this.

"You got turned to stone," Gary said. "And I realised..." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Well, I realised that I can't keep doing this, Ash."

"Doing what?" His heart was beating furiously.

"This. Ignoring you. Pretending to hate you." He exhaled sharply. "What if someday something happens to you, and I never have a chance to tell you how I feel? I know you're scared, and hey, maybe I am too a bit, but...It's worth it."

"Well," Ash said carefully, weighing his words, "I guess you can tell me now how you feel."

"I think you already know," Gary muttered. He pushed Ash against the wall and slid his hands down his firm chest, pressing his knee into his crotch. His lips found Ash's neck, and he began to trail kisses down the skin. "Is this so wrong? Is this so hard? It feels completely normal, Ash...like this is just something that's supposed to happen between us..."

"Gary..." Ash pulled back, and Gary immediately tensed.

"Don't do this," Gary said. "Don't do this to me."

The sense of déjà vu now becoming more pronounced, Ash was quick to say, "No, it's not that. It's just...I think I had that dream before, too."

"Told you we're meant to be," he smirked, leaning in for another kisses. "Right?" His mouth formed the last words against Ash's lips, before he slowly and softly pushed his tongue past them.

Ash moaned deep in his throat and clasped his hands behind Gary's neck. "Right," he finally conceded. A few years too late, of course, but Gary could live with that.

With Ash in his arms, he could live with anything.

* * *

Aw, the end! First of all, I know I promised a sex scene, but it didn't really seem to fit with the story. I could see them kissing, to sort of establish that physical bond they've been denying themselves for so many years, but ultimately I felt that should be the extent. Also, at first I was going to go and completely switch around the entire Pokemon movie script, but I really couldn't figure out which parts I wanted to change, and which I wanted to keep. I love them all too much! So in the end, I decided to keep them all, but to just add Gary in them wherever it seemed logical and whenever it worked with the plot. Thanks to everyone who told me that the story needed more description, because I agree, and I tried to add extra details to this chapter. It's difficult, because when copying the script word for word, I often left out finer details because I was so busy writing down dialogue and actions. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed reading, and reviews are, as always, appreciated very much! Finally, a HUGE thanks to **Night Foliage,** who made this story a hundred times better than it would have been without a beta reader. I can't express my gratitude enough. I also want to thank you, my charming readers, for your advice, reviews, and encouragement.

Unfortunately, there will NOT be a follow-up or sequel, as I am turning away from fanfiction and focusing on getting my novel published right now. Hopefully I'll write a Palletshipping story in the future, but I can't make any promises. Until then, I wish everyone the best of wishes, and I hope you all continue to read and write fanfiction. Let's all keep the Palletshipping fandom going!


End file.
